Seeing Deaths
by BitterBeginnings
Summary: Lily has a secret that only two people know about. It is slowly killing her! She sees the deaths of people who are killed by Voldermort. James is in love with Lily and she loves him, but why is she staying away?
1. prologue

AN: This is my first chapter story that I have posted on here so it will probably suck. I have posted three poems on here but it is not the same type of writing, so yeah it probably suck, but I am going to try my best any way. Please I would only like constructive critism and all reviews are not nice or constructive are unwanted! Thank you. BB.

Disclaimer: Oh, how I wish I was J.K. Rowling's, but I do own the Hogen's and Hives.

&

SEEING

"_Tonight is the night!"_

_Six figures cloaked in black robes wearing long white skull masks and pointed black hoods glided silently to the house._

_Inside the window there was a lamp on and you could see Mr. and Mrs. Hogen sitting on the sofa looking down at the floor with small smiles on their faces as they looked at their two identical twin girls crawling around the floor with building blocks clutched in their tiny fists. _

_The six figures moved through the gateway and came to the front door. _

"_Unlock the door Hives, they do not know we are coming."_

_One man named Hives stepped forward towards the door pointed his wand at the lock, and muttered "alomohora". _

_The lock in the door clicked open. _

_The Hogen's heads snapped into the direction of the door, just as the six men rounded the corner and came into the living room. The twin girls started to cry at the unwanted appearance of the six men, and Mr. and Mrs. Hogen let out gasps of surprise and fear. _

"_What a lovely way to welcome us, eh Hives?!" said one of the cloaked men. "So shall we do it quickly, or let them know what they did wrong?" "I think we should do it quickly, I have better things to do with my life!"_

_With that six jet of green light shot out of the wands, silencing the cries of the terrified twins. After conjuring the dark mark over the Hogan's house six pops were heard piercing the once again silent night. _

&

AN: Please review. Just press the little button.


	2. Chapter 1 realisations

AN: Sorry for the wait folks. I hope this is up to your expectations, if not then please don't stop reading! And I would like a very big round of applause for my wonderful editor XxMissJacobxX! You may also thank her for the long wait! You see she had lost the story!

Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowling and I wish I was, but that will never happen.

&

Realizations

Lily Evans shot up in her bed. Her red and gold sheets were tangled around her body. Her dark auburn hair was sticking to the sides of her face and back of her neck from the perspiration that she had acquired during her nightmare.

Lily looked at the digital clock that was beside her bed, it read 3:45. She had only slept for four hours before she was brutally awoken by the dream. Lily had been doing study and revision late into the night, and she was exhausted.

The professors were going hard on the sixth year students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Their NEWTS were a year a way, and they still had a lot to learn.

Lily let out a loud groan before lying down, trying to get back to sleep. After ten minutes of tossing and turning, Lily sat up and swung her legs around to the side of her bed, she let out a surprised gasp as her toes came into contact with the cold stone floors of the castle.

Lily climbed out of bed and pulled on her dressing down with slow, quick movements. She then crept out of the sixth year's girl's dorm careful not to disturb the other five girls that were in their beds.

The rest of the night Lily sat in front of the fire in one of the over-stuffed chairs that were in the Gryffindor common room watching the flames, and pondering over the dream she had just awakened from, the one that had seemed so real.

&

Later the morning the chatter and footstep of the students going to breakfast awakened Lily. Many people were giving her strange looks for sleeping on the common room couch, but she did not care.

Slowly, she got up and went up the girl's staircase to her dorm. Lily entered the room to see her best friend trying to get in a bit of extra sleep with her head under the pillow, to keep out the light and muffle the noise. The four other girls that were in her dorm were hopping round the room getting ready for the day.

Alice Dale (AN: _Alice Longbottom, but she is not married yet_) was brushing her teeth while trying to put on her tights. Alice's best friend Sarah Grub was still in the shower. Cynthia Newman also known as Bitch1 was standing in front of the mirror putting on her thick layer of make-up. And Cynthia's follower Kendal Daim (also known as her lapdog) was picking out an extremely skimpy outfit.

Lily tiptoed to her best friend Amanda's bed and started hitting her with an extra pillow that was lying on the ground to wake her up. Amanda shrieked and started to hit Lily back in return with the pillow she had just been using. Lily backed up, knocking into Cynthia in the process. She screamed at them because she had to start all over again, dabbing her face with a wet tissue. Kendal screamed because Cynthia was screaming. The screams caused Alice to tumble off her bed where she had been putting on her tights, and sent her toothbrush skidding across the floor. Sarah who had just come out of the bathroom surveyed the scene with an amused expression on her face.

And that was the start of the usually chaotic day at Hogwarts.

&

Lily and Amanda were sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast and chatting. They had eventually gotten out of what should be called a mad house of a dorm, and they were still laughing over the face Cynthia had made when Lily had backed into her, it was priceless.

Just then walking through the doors were the Marauders.

The Marauders were the four pranksters of Hogwarts. They were in the sixth year just like Lily and Amanda, and they were the most popular people in all of Hogwarts. They had it all humour, looks, money, and brains.

Okay, well Peter Pettigrew, one of the Marauders wasn't that good looking, and he was not that smart. Lily personally did not see why Peter was a Marauder, she found him creepy, but she was sure they had their reasons. Peter was a short and stout, about 5.4, with mousey brown hair and watery blue eyes. He was a bit overweight, more on the roundish side. He was a follower.

Next was Remus Lupin. Lily found out in her second year that he was a werewolf, but for that she had a bit more respect for him. Remus had sandy blonde hair, and almost grey eyes and he was about 6 foot. He was obviously the logical person in the Marauder's, and he stopped things if they went too far, for he was a fellow Prefect with Lily.

After Lupin was Siruis Black. He was a charmer. Black was quite smart and he was far from stupid, and Lily thought he acted stupid all the time because he wanted to be childish and have no responsibilities. He was also the beater on the Gryffindor quidditch team, and he never seemed to stop eating. In fact, he was rarely seen without something to eat in his hands. He had midnight-black hair that was floppy and covered his eyes; these eyes that were an icy blue. When he looked at you it felt like he could read you like an open book, Black was about 6.1.He had a perverse sense of humour and he was a womanizer, it was impossible to count the number of hearts he had broken.

Lastly there was Potter. James Potter was the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and he played chaser, he was also the unofficial leader of the Marauders. Potter was about 6.2 feet, and he had messy black hair that looked un-tameable. He had eyes the colour of melted chocolate which were covered with a pair of round glasses. He had a not so secret crush on Lily Evans, but she would never give him the time of day for reasons many people could not fantasize about, for he was one of the best looking boys in the entire community of Hogwarts.

The four Marauders sat down at the Gryffindor table a few seats away from where Lily and Amanda were sitting.

"Hiya Lily!" Sirius shouted "Hiya Amanda!"

"Sirius shut up, people are trying to eat in peace!" Remus scolded his friend.

"But, who wouldn't want to hear my beautiful voice?" Sirius pouted.

"Well, for a start I wouldn't!" James stated

Sirius sat there for about ten seconds before resuming his pointless chatter.

Just then the post owls came through the windows into the great hall. An owl flew over to Lily with the prescribed daily prophet. She untied the daily prophet from the owl and gave it a piece of her bacon, for which is hooted happily and ruffled it's feathers.

While Lily was feeding the owl Amanda looked at the newspaper.

"Lily! Lily!" Amanda shook Lilly's shoulders.

"Look at this!" Amanda started to poke Lily. The owl flew off, frightened by the Amanda's sharp tones.

Lily turned to Amanda, and looked at what she was pointing at. In big black bold letters the front-page headline stated:

**FAMILY OF FOUR FOUND DEAD IN OWN HOME, DARK MARK FLOATING ABOVE **

Lily grabbed the newspaper from her friend and started to read the article as Amanda read over her shoulder.

**Early this morning the Hogan family was found dead in their own home. Witnesses say that they "Didn't hear the intruder" and that they "Didn't see a thing", however, when the neighbourhood looked out of their windows late yesterday night, there was a dark mark overhead. The person who found them was a neighbour, saying he had just come to bring them a cake for the twin's **

**birthday. He says that he saw a sign over the house of a skull with a snake coming out of the eye sockets. He rushed into the house and found the whole family in the living room dead with no sign of how they died except for their scared and shocked expressions. The ministry believe it was the dark lords doing, because the Hogan's refused support him. Earlier that week Mrs. Hogan had confessed into a friend, who wishes to remain anonymous, that she was "scared" of what was to come, and that she had made a "serious mistake". Ministry officials are working on the cause of the Dark Lords' reasoning, and why he killed the four Hogan's' one of the important Wizarding families of our time. **

Lily dropped the prophet with a loud, stunned gasp.

"Lily, what's wrong? Amanda asked with a worried tone, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am fine don't worry about it. I um… forgot my um potions book in the tower I will just go and get it. " Lily gabbled.

"But we don't even have…"

"See you in class Amanda!" Lily interrupted her.

And with that, Lily ran out of the great hall to try and understand what was going on, worried, frustrated, and extremely, extremely confused.

&

AN: I hope that was okay. Please tell me what you think by clicking the little button that says review. Thank you.

BB.


	3. Chapter 2 confusion

**A.N Sorry for the wait. I had tons of tests and projects all at once around this time (teachers are ruthless) and I had major writers doubt, where I thought what I was writing is stupid.**

**Editors Note: This is amazingly good, so PLEASE read it! I love this author, way to go, BB!**

**XxMiss JacobsxX**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own any of the characters that you recognize (sadly), they all belong to J.K. Rowling. ******

Chapter 2. Confusion

Lily ran out of the great hall the newspaper still clutched tightly in her pale fists. Lily went to a little side corridor just out of the main entrance, and away from any stray prying eyes. She sighed and sank against the smooth cold stonewall of the corridor that supported Hogwarts, and un-crumpled the daily prophet.

Smoothing it out against the tops of her thighs she re-read the article about the Hogan's death. The paper explained their deaths exactly how she had seen them in her dream, except in her dream she had not known that is was more than a dream. Her eyes clouded with tears at the thought of their horribly tragic deaths.

Lily raised a trembling hand to comb through her ruby locks, and let out a shaky breath. Her thoughts were all jumbled up, and running into each other at every turn. Was it just a coincidence that she had the dream about someone's deaths? Should she tell anyone about it? And the biggest question Lily had in her mind was, will it happen again?

Lily hastily decided that she would tell no one about this, it was probably was just a coincidence, right? She clambered to her feet, stumbling just at the same time she heard her name being called out by Amanda.

She took a deep breath, brushed imaginary dust of her Hogwarts uniform and steadily made her way to Amanda, trying to look as normal as possible.

"There you are Lily, I have been looking everywhere for you!" Exclaimed Amanda when she saw her best friend emerge out of one of the side corridors.

"Do you have your potions book?" She asked innocently, looking at Lily's unusually pale face, which was turning slightly pink at the obvious perception of her potions lie.

"Um…well no. I just remembered that we don't have potions today," responded Lily quickly with guilt written all over her face. "I was just coming back to the great hall to - finish breakfast, I am still quite hungry. "

Contrary to what Lily just said she was not at all hungry, and she felt at this rate her appetite would never come back. She just hoped that her best friend would not pick-up on her river of un-believable fibs. Amanda looked straight into Lily's startling green eyes, knowing something was wrong with Lily. Lily looked down at her feet.

"Oh, okay, whatever you say Lily." Said Amanda clearly still not believing her.

Lily cringed inwardly at having to lie to her best friend who had stood by her side at every rough turn that had occurred in her six previous years of being at Hogwarts.

&&&

Meanwhile, in the great hall there was much angst over where Lily had disappeared too, especially by the Marauders. Okay, well mainly James. If you looked over at them all seated in the middle of the Gryffindor eating table you would see one face contorted of worry, one of calm reasoning, one of annoyance that was otherwise occupied by numerous amounts of food, and one that was utterly unaware of his surroundings outside the mixture of food that was resting on his plate.

"Why do you think she ran out of the great hall, Moony?" James asked with a hint of desperation in his voice, panicking at the thought of not knowing where his love was for more than a minute.

"I really don't know…"

"I mean what if she was hurt. Maybe a family member died. Do you think that happened? Should I go comfort her? Was she crying?" James paused and flicked his hair back "Moony answer me!" James interrogated heatedly, barely breathing.

"James, I don't think any of that happened, and no you should not run after her because, you will probably make a fool of yourself and get slapped in the process. So stay here and finish eating your breakfast." Remus's reply was calm, firm, and exact. He always knew exactly what to say to James, he knew him so well.

"You really do sound like a worried little mother hen, Moony!" Commented Sirius having just finished a shovelful of scrambled eggs.

"How would you even know what a worried mother hen sounds Padfoot? As far as I know hens don't speak!" James commented only just having been distracted from his thoughts about Lily for a second, but long enough to hear the comment Sirius had just made.

"It's a muggle expression James, surely you knew that." Remus replied logically.

"Xaftl'!!" Sirius shouted.

"EW! Sirius, say it don't spray it!" James shrieked sounding very much like a disgusted girl, turning a few heads in their direction.

This outburst caused Remus to start sniggering at the idiocy of his friends. Sirius burst out laughing at James's voice, spraying even more food everywhere. This made James shriek louder causing even more heads to turn in the Marauder's direction, and for Peter to snap out of the trance his food had seemed to hold him in.

"I like rubber ducky's!" Peter said not really knowing what was going on, but wanting his say in it anyway.

"What?" James asked, laughing at his friend.

This statement also caused Sirius to stop spraying his companions with food and for Remus's snigger to turn into full out laughter. The friends then laughed in unison, spilling pumpkin juice over the table with shaking hands.

At all of this drama the people sitting around them rolled their eyes and got back to eating the food on their plates, for this was not an unusual thing that happened every single morning during breakfast. These were the famous Marauders, now laughing joyfully with nothing troubling in their minds.

Yet as James laughed along with his best friends, he still remembered Lily, and wondered what had happened to make her run out like a frightened deer. Whenever Lily was in trouble, he found it hard to concentrate on other things, like being happy. He needed his friends.

And so this was how the infamous Marauders started their first day at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

A.N Please tell me what you think, and I am sorry it is so short, but am really trying to make them longer but it is so hard! Sorry. And thank you for reading it.

Please review.

BB.


End file.
